fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
SpringFlow Pretty Cure!
SpringFlow Pretty Cure is a sequel to Heartcatch Pretty Cure and is known to celebrate the 10th Anniversary of that particular show. Being released on February 2, 2020, it would also be the first Pretty Cure Series to feature 100 Episodes overall in the whole series with SpringFlow Pretty Cure Unleashed being the sequel to that show in 2021. This would also be the first Pretty Cure Show to not include all the Cures from the original show with New Cures making their appearance which includes Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight not being shown only to eventually make their appearance during the early stages of the Unleashed Version. This is also the first Pretty Cure Series to also take place during the events of the Original Show. The main theme is Flowers just like the original show only to have the Spring Season alone also being part of the series as well. Plot Before the events of Heartcatch Pretty Cure took place which included Cure Moonlight's defeat as well as seeing the duo of Cure Blossom and Cure Marine showing their birth, 2 new villains named Sulanken and Deadian informed the Desert Apostles that teaming up with them would become easier to make greater drama and transform the World into a Desert quicker. This would lead to the cause of having a greater and stronger dark team take its place and have the Original Desert Apostles become stronger in terms of Strength with larger Desertrians that are stronger than ever. That though... was gonna have to wait before the Development of their greater rivals against the Pretty Cure: Bottom from Pretty Cure All Stars DX2, Fusion from Pretty Cure All Stars DX, and Virusant as an entirely new villain were completed and would be certain to take months to do so. With that in mind, Sulanken and Deadian would give the Desertrians a boost which include greater strength as well as being able to deflect any attacks which meant any attack from a cure would come back at that person. Because of this, 2 Cures would later become too weak for the Dark Side until 4 other Girls would make their debut with their theme colors being Orange, Yellow, Green, and Purple respectively thanks to the newer fairies, Frankin, Golaren, Clovari, and Tularet, allowing them to transform into Cure Bullet, Cure Lotus, Cure April, and Cure Lavender. They eventually team up with their nearest teammates: Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. All together as a 6-Girl Team, they'll show worthy and develop their powers to Maximum in order to prevent the world from becoming a Desert which is to be harder thanks to the fast pacing and super strong new villians who are certain to do so before the Cures stop them. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Tsubomi (花咲つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi?): A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム Kyua Burossamu?). Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. * Hana Sekisho '(はな せきしょ Hana se kisho?): Being part of her own knowledge, she goes at her own pace and is always cheerful whenever anyone runs into trouble. But unlike Tsubomi, she always wants to have a huge garden of her own and show proof to have a Garden Festival someday. Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is '''Cure Magenta '(キュアマゼンタ Kyuamazenta?). Her powers are related to anything that's pink including hearts and cherry blossoms. She has a hidden power of her own as she would later find out: Should she sneeze as a Pretty Cure during one of her attacks, she'll explode with a huge amount of energy spreading in all directions and purify anything nearby. * 'Salazar Ella '(サラザール・エラ Sarazāru era?): Being cheerful is no different and she loves to cook all kinds of stuff and is therefore mostly cheerful. She has a training house of her own being called "Salazar System" and always dreams of being an athlete and always wants to give her friends a bit of encouragement. Her theme color is orange, and with the help of Frankin, she transforms to none other than 'Cure Bullet '(キュアバレット Kyua Baretto?). Her powers are related to Marigold and Orange-like stuff, but she also has fire of her own in any color she goes for. * '''Myoudouin Itsuki (明堂院いつき Myōdōin Itsuki?): Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Pretty Cure, and she turns into Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン Kyua Sanshain?). Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. * Jazuki Miyako '''(じゃづきみやこJi ~yadzukimiyako?): She is always cute and mature and always wants to be a brave leader for a certain team and has a hairstyle with pigtails. However, she has a short trigger and should one of her friends get hurt, then she'll either cry or get revenge by attacking with everything she has got. Just like Erika, she's a fashion designer and also wants to be very popular. Her catchphrase during battle is "I'll never ever FORGIVE YOU!" Her theme color is Yellow, and with the help of Golaren despite being a little shy, she transforms into '''Cure Lotus (キュアロータス Kyuarōtasu?) Her powers are related to all kinds of Nature Flowers including Sunflowers, and Lemon-like colors as well as certain bright light. Just like Cure Magenta, she'll explode with a huge amount of energy spreading in all directions and purify nearby objects whenever she sneezes as a Pretty Cure. * Verdo Matsushi '(ゔぇｒど まつし Vu~e r do matsu shi?): Being part of the tough side, she is simply an athlete and always knows when its the right time to water any certain type of flowers and grow to its maximum. She can't be outnumbered when it comes to looking out for certain curses. Clovari being her fairy accepts her as a Pretty Cure and with her theme color being Green, she transforms into '''Cure April '(キュアエイプリル Kyuaeipuriru?) Her powers are related to Green Flowers including Clovers. * 'Kazu Tudulek '(かず つづぇｋ Kazutsu dzu~e k?): As a young kid, she always dreams of being in the olympics and is no different to any other girl. Though she can't be outnumbered when it comes athlete training. Having to keep up with her sister Erika, it proves that she has plenty of energy regardless of what she goes for at any pace. Her them color is none other than blue just like Erika, and her alter ego is '''Cure Trident (キュアトライデント Kyuatoraidento?). Her powers are related to water and ice. Just like Cure Magenta and Cure Lotus, she'll explode and have a huge amount of energy spread in all directions and purify any nearby objects whenever she sneezes as a Pretty Cure. * Kurumi Erika (来海えりか Kurumi Erika?): She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyua Marin?). Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. * Vioto Fuzamuki '(ゔぃおと ふざむき Vu~i oto fu zamuki?): She's always persistent and is always at full focus whenever she is on good form. As the original vice-head of the Student Council before being promoted to president, she is very reliable. And she is no different but helping out with anything she has in her hands. Tularet has her fairy who gives her courage to fight as well. Her theme color is purple, and her alter ego is '''Cure Lavender '(キュアラベンダー Kyuarabendā?) Her powers are related to violets and tulips and anything purple. * '''Tsukikage Yuri (月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri?): Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyua Mūnraito?). Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses.